1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to towing vehicles and more particularly to a hitch and enclosure configuration for a pick-up truck adapted to tow recreational fifth-wheel, horse or utility fifth-wheel trailers.
2. Description of the Art
Fifth-wheel trailers have become a popular form of recreational vehicle due to the increased living area provided by the forward portion of the vehicle, which extends over the back of the towing vehicle without increasing the overall length of the combined towing and towed vehicles. Such recreational vehicles are normally towed by a conventional pick-up truck, with the towing hitch mounted within the box of the truck so as to generally overlie the truck's rear axle. The general followed procedure for connecting the trailer for towing by the pick-up truck is to position the trailer's hitching apparatus at a vertical height that is slightly above that of the towing vehicle's hitching mechanism mounted in the box of the pick-up truck, to lower the pick-up truck tailgate, and to align and back the pick-up truck toward the trailer until the trailer's hitch matingly engages the hitch mounted on the pick-up. For pick-up's with conventional tailgates, the tailgate must be lowered and raised before and after the hitching process in order to respectively enable unimpeded movement of the trailer hitch within the pick-up box and to re-close the end of the box.
Most purchasers of fifth-wheel camping or recreational vehicle trailers prefer to use most or all of the pick-up box area not used by the hitch, for storage of valuables. A number of enclosure configurations have been designed for such purpose, which generally include one or more weatherproof and lockable storage compartments. For storage reasons it is desirable to have the entire pick-up box volume enclosed. However, the hitch portion mounted in the central portion of the box makes such enclosure difficult. Since the hitch assembly moves in operative use, a solid hitch enclosure for fifth-wheel vehicles is generally impractical. Therefore, a number of enclosure designs have left the hitch assembly area unenclosed. One problem with leaving the hitch assembly open to the environment is that rain water can collect within the pick-up bed, thereby damaging the contents of the box or otherwise making it unsuitable for storage purposes. It would also be desirable to protect the hitching apparatus itself from the external environment.
Various techniques have been employed to enclose the hitch assembly, but all such attempts have heretofore been impractical. One technique uses a cover or lid member that is secured in place rearward of the hitch assembly once the trailer is secured to the hitching assembly. Due to the relatively small clearance between the bottom of the overhanging trailer portion and the top surfaces of the pick-up sidewalls, it is difficult and time consuming to secure such an enclosing lid in place. Furthermore, the lid must be physically removed before the trailer can be detached. Another approach has been to enclose the hitch assembly by means of a flexible boot assembly extending from a cover of the pick-up box, up toward the underside of the forward portion of the trailer. Such prior art boots are typically secured to the trailer by means of straps or flexible chord members that are hooked to the underside of the trailer once the trailer has been secured to the hitch. Such process is tedious and time consuming. Also, such method does not provide a weatherproof seal to the hitch area and rain or mist can still enter the pick-up box cavity through the top of such boot. Further, such techniques are unreliable since the straps and fasteners used can be pulled apart as a result of relative twisting and turning motion between the trailer and pick-up box as the trailer is towed and require the boot to be detached from the trailer when making sharp corners, or when backing into tight spaces.
The present invention addresses these shortcomings of the prior art and provides a reliable, secure means for weatherproofing the hitch assembly in a manner that maintains the security of the enclosed storage areas of the pick-up box, and in a manner that requires no additional connections to the trailer. The present invention provides such an apparatus that eliminates rain water from entering the box. Except for those operations requiring activation of the hitch linkage mechanism, the present invention does not require an operator to move any pieces or parts of the enclosure assembly during the hitching or unhitching operations, nor does it require him to raise or lower the tailgate during such operations.